The present invention relates generally to circular motion machines, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for packing containers.
Circular packing machines are known. These are typically either intermittent or continuous in motion. With intermittent packing machines, heads connected to a turret are typically moved vertically, rotated, and stopped at particular locations so that objects can be lifted and then placed into containers. With continuous packing machines, mechanical packing heads revolve continuously to pick up objects and pack the containers. Each of these types of devices has both advantages and disadvantages. Generally, intermittent-type packing machines lack the convenience and efficiency of continuous-type machines. However, additional costs and manufacturing complications are associated with continuous packing machines.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved device that draws from the ideal features of these known devices.